Desandnate friendship
by broken-can't be-fixed
Summary: this is my first fanfiction bout Desandnate my fave youtube guys please comment this is no slash just frienship. sorry it's not very good but i am trying please please review i feed off of them ;) it's rated T for some lauguage mild and all that it contains some fighting i know it's bad please don't kill me but I'm working on some more desandnate stuff with des doing selfharm :)


He lay still so peacefully Nate thought he could be dead Destery was laying out on the couch with the TV on he had falling asleep watching Regular Show his black hair was flipped over one of his eyes and he still had his glasses on but they were pushed up on the top of his head Kitty there black cat lay curled up on his stomach purring contentedly to her self if only life were that easy Nate thought you just have to fall asleep and your whole life is perfect he walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge Kitty woke up slowly mewing with satisfaction she crawled onto Nathans lap and curled up again Nate sat there stroking her for a moment then after a while she woke up for a second time and decided now was the time for her night time hunt she leapt out a window and was swallowed up by the darkness Nate took the remote from Des's hand he slept on, and turned the TV on to a different channel then settled back to watch it for a while after his show had ended Nate got up shoved the dishes in the dishwasher and fired it up it made a low humming noise he went back out into the living room where Des was still sleeping he decided to wake him up since he always complained about his back hurting if he didn't sleep in his bed when Des first got woken up he was always more like a zombie then like some people when they got woken up like himself Nate thought he would bite your head off if you woke him up at any time he softly made his way to the couch when he got there he leaned over to where Destery was sleeping and gently nudged him on the shoulder he flinched visibly when Nate touched him pulling away and muttering something in his sleep Nate tried again.

"Come on Dude wake up" he said giving him a another nudge this time harder Des flinched back slightly but other wise didn't respond.

"Dude come on wake up" said Nate who was beginning to get a little annoyed he gave Des such a hard shove that time that he caused him to fall right off the couch.

"Oh shit sorry man" Nate said "You okay?" he asked

He heard Des groan and saw him try to pick himself up.

"what'd ya do that for?" he muttered his words running together he tried to prop himself up on his arms then they buckled and he fell again there came a string off curses that time.

"Alright come on I'll help you up" Nate said walking around the side of the couch to where Destery was he leaned over him grabbing Des around the shoulder and helping him up Des leaned most of his weight against Nate.

"Alright almost there" Nate said Des responded by leaning his head against Nate's shoulder.

"Now come on you gotta help me out a bit and use your legs Des" Nathan said giving Destery a shake that caused him to wake up again Des stumbled a bit almost bringing them both down.

"Alright screw this" Nate said he picked Destery up with his right arm around his shoulders and his left under his legs seeing as Des was a few inches shorter and lighter then Nathan it wasn't that hard to carry him to his bedroom he felt Destery move closer to him and felt Des's heart beating a slow pulse and he listened to his undisturbed breathing he gently lay Des down on his bed where he immediately moved away from Nathan's hand on his shoulder Nate sat on the edge of Destery's bed and listened to the comforting sound of Des's slow breathing usually when Des's was asleep it sounded like he was possessed but today he was sleeping soundly and more importantly silently. Nate felt himself slowly starting to nod off so he left to his room across from Destery's he tossed and turned all night for no apparent reason and couldn't get to sleep at around two when he still couldn't get to sleep he got out of bed slightly dizzy from laying down so long he steadied himself on his bed post and when the room stopped spinning he walked to his bedroom door and then to the living room wondering what there was to do Des was still asleep so he went over to the TV and turned the volume down and searched through the channels looking for something that was slightly watchible since it was night the TV sucked even worse then day time TV so he turned off the telly and walked over to his bedroom when he stopped by Des's room the door was still open from when Nate had put him to bed he glanced in the room and saw Des's still in his bed his one leg had fallen on the floor and his arm was across his chest his breath was coming out in ragged gasp and he was tossing in his sleep and muttering under his breath.

"Dude you okay?" Nate said walking towards Destery's bed he sat down beside Des watching for a second before gently shaking him to wake him from the nightmare or whatever he was having Des just kept on sleeping and dreaming Nate shook him a little harder this time Des slowly woke up this time he blinked his hazel eyes a few times trying to get used to the sudden light.

"Dude are you okay?" Nate repeated

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Des said waking up slightly more

"I don't know you were having some kind of nightmare or something" Nate said

"It was nothing" Des said looking away and avoiding Nate's caring blue eyes

"You know you can tell me anything dude that's what friends are for if you can't count on friends who can you count on?" Nate watching Des trying to find out what he was thinking of.

"Its nothing" Des said

"Alright I'm not gonna just turn into your mother and pry okay? But are we good right I mean I'm sorry for what happened before it was all a mistake so we good?" Nate asked looking pleadingly at Des and just like everyone else Destery couldn't resist Nate's puppy dog eye's and said

"Yeah. Friends" he said.

Nate grinned pulling Destery in for a hug he could feel Des's heart pounding next to his Des laid his head against Nate's shoulder his breath had slowed down now and Nate realized Des had fallen asleep again he definitely wasn't a night owl to put it lightly he held him in that position for a few minutes so he wouldn't wake him again he unhurriedly laid him down resting Des's head on his pillow he rested his hand on Destery's arm for a moment a but Des pulled away so fast it was like he had been electrocuted he relaxed again after a moment but it left Nate wondering what had happened that had gotten Des so on edge he decided to stay to make sure Des was okay he put his hand against Destery's head after the initial recoil Des began to relax as Nate stroked Des's ink black hair it was relaxing for both of them and before he knew it he had fallen asleep. Nate woke up earlier then he ever had in his entire life it was seven and surprisingly he didn't feel like sleeping in his head at the moment was resting on Des's arm he lifted his head up and looked around it was only then he remembered where he was in Des's room where Destery was still sleeping his eyes shut and his long black lashes rested against the top of his cheekbones Nate hoisted himself up rubbing his eyes he ran a hand through his red hair he left the room sparing a fleeting glance at Des before he left he went to the kitchen for breakfast grabbing a box of cereal and milk from the cupboard and fridge after he had finished preparing his breakfast he sat down at the counter on a wooden barstool I finished the bowl in less then five minutes and shoved the dishes into the sink I heard Des open his door and then close the bathroom door apparently even sleep depravation would stop him from his morning ritual of taming his mane of ink black hair.

Nate crossed over into the living room and turned on the TV turning it up slightly since no one was sleeping anymore he plunked himself down on the couch getting caught up on the newest episode of Survivor after a few minutes Destery came out he had grey jeans on and a black T-shirt on and a white long sleeved shirt underneath he was ignoring me again he had probably completely forgotten when we had talked together last night and that got me very pissed off.

"You know what Des? If that's the way you're gonna act then I have every right to say this. Fuck you I am sick and tired of this bull shit you need to stop acting like such a pussy and forget it alright I am sorry I was in the wrong but now it's over and done with so quit being such a fucking drama queen and get over it already" I said which granted I could and should have put more delicately but that's what comes of talking without thinking.

"Whatever" he said turning away from me before opening the door to leave.

"No you wait one second" I said crossing the room in three steps and grabbing his shoulder to turn him around then in that moment I swear I could see nothing but red I was so angry at him at myself mostly at my parents for what had happened yesterday that I just let it all loose on Des I pulled my arm back _faster _then lightning and threw one good solid punch at his face it connected hard I heard the initial crack and saw Des's head snapped back.

"Ah shit what the fuck man" he said before throwing his own punch at me it connected hard with my jaw at that I sprang forward I shoved him down on to the ground we both exchanged a few kicks and punches in our attempt to gain the upper hand one second I was on top of him then him on me and vice versa at the moment I was on top he was thrashing about trying to get up but I had him pinned I was sitting on his chest with his arms pinned by my knees and by my hands he was completely immobilized his hazel eyes were focused on my face burning with hatred in a way words could never explain one of the times I had kicked him I'd gotten his face, and his nose and mouth was bleeding profusely it was a real gore show there he stopped struggling after he found out it was useless we we're almost the same height but I still had a few inches on him and they proved useful at the moment he was furious laying on the floor unable to get up venerable, and if there was one thing he hated more then anything it was to be venerable.

"Get. Off. Me." he seethed pausing at each word.

"Not until you calm down" I said

"Me calm down I'm not the one who started all this I have been the peace keeper the entire time so Fuck off" he snarled

"You're right you didn't and I'm sorry I didn't mean for all this to happen it's just I saw you going around with Megan and I was jealous and I'm sorry it's her choice who she goes out with" I said defeat clear in my voice. At this Destery looked dumbfounded at me underneath all the blood.

"Dude I wasn't out to steal your girlfriend I was planning with her your surprise birthday next week" he said. Realization finally dawned on me.

"So you we're helping plan a surprise birthday party for me?" I asked though I already knew the answer he nodded his head slowly I got off of him and helped him up till he was standing again.

"Look man I am so sorr…" I started to say until Des interrupted me.

"Dude save the apologies" he said "I would have done almost the same thing aright we cool"

I nodded "Thanks Des now come on" I said leading him to the bathroom "I'll help you wash off some of that blood" I sat him down on the edge of the tub and turned and grabbed a wash cloth from the sink I ran some water over it and brought it to him I sat down beside him.

"Alright turn towards me" I said he did and I brought the cloth up I wiped off the blood from his chin and neck then came the hard part his nose was still bleeding.

"Okay lean your head back" I said he did just that his hair falling out from in front of his eyes I held the wash cloth against his nose.

"Man I am truly sorry" I said "Alright hold this" I said motioning to the wash cloth he held it in place for about five minutes "Okay" I said he took it off the bleeding had almost all stopped his lip was still bleeding from a nasty looking gash all through it he stayed quiet.

"Dude look I said sorry please just talk to me" I said

"Thanks he said nodding his head towards the washcloth which had now turned a dark red.

"Hey it's the least I could do" I said. He took the cloth off his face the bleeding had stopped mostly and he went to the mirror to examine his nose.

"I don't think its broken" I said trying to be helpful he glared at me clearly irritated and rolled his hazel eyes.

"Well that was irrelevant you know you could have just asked me what I was doing right?" Des said shaking his head his hair falling into his eyes again he turned to leave walking to the door of the bathroom I sprang up.

"Des wait." I said walking towards him "look I really am sorry" I said stepping closer to him till we were standing face to face even though he was slightly shorter then me I could still see his Hazel eyes this close I could see the flecks of gold in them.

To Be continued...

plz review and I'll post more 0 reviews = no more stories so please review btw this is my first ff so be kind :)


End file.
